


Let me see what Spring is like On Jupiter and Mars

by lover_of_blue_roses



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: And then Great Communication, Arguing, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Freddie with flaws, M/M, Miscommunication, Therapist!Roger, can you imagine, first fight since the wedding, historical accuracy?, i dont know her, poor communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: It's said that the first fight after the wedding is the worse, and that very idea is tested. But what really matters is can they resolve their problems or are they doomed like all of Freddie's past relationships?
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Let me see what Spring is like On Jupiter and Mars

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like a lot of Queen fics write the boys as not having flaws, and all the conflicts are external or just miscommunication / pinning type things, so in this fic I really wanted Freddie to be 'problematic' but in a realistic way. I had no interest in making him irredeemable or just pure evil the way we might right villains like Prenter or Baker. So he has flaws naturally, but he works to overcome them and honestly what could be more human?  
> Anyways I hope you like, I had a fun time writing it and people dealing with their problems like adults, even if drama can be fun especially in such a fictional setting.
> 
> Speaking of fictional setting, this is loosely based on the Jim and Freddie's vacation to Japan that Jim raved about for most of his book honestly. In this AU Freddie and Jim had a backyard wedding before hand, just with their friends and before the Gods.

Jim wakes up to another day in paradise. He understands the people that want to go to the Maldives or the likes for this honeymoon, the clear stretch of blue ocean, the hot weather that invites you to do nothing all day. But Jim is so happy he listened to Freddie about honeymooning in Japan instead.

It's a lovely country in every way. Freddie might well be literally royalty here for how they treat him, to say nothing of their infallible manners in everything. The landscape is a treasure, the mountains as picturesque as Switzerland and the beaches as beautiful as California. There's so much to see, to do, from the ancient temples, to the informative museums, to the endless shopping that seems possible in their dense cities. To say nothing of the kind people and extraordinary technology that color his every interaction.

Which is why he is disappointed to leave the bedroom only to find Freddie upset with him. It's often that Jim and Freddie don't wake at the same time, so it's common for one to leave the other as they got on with their day. But it's the first time Freddie's abandoned him so coldly since their wedding. It's clear Freddie is pissed from his shoulders held up tight and how he looks away. At least Freddie's not blowing up in his face, although this might actually mean Freddie's more angry.

"Um, good morning?" Jim's not sure how he was able to upset him having only just gotten up. Did he kick Freddie in his sleep? Speak in a dream? Slowly, cautiously, like he might with the cats, Jim approaches to get himself a cup of coffee. The pot has brewed, but only one cup, the cup Freddie is drunk, intentionally depriving him. It's nothing, small and insignificant, but Jim is honestly hurt. Right then.

"I spoke to Yokoyama-san," Freddie states like this means something to Jim.

Judging from the tone it really should. He racks his brain, was it someone from last night at least? That would narrow things a little. On one hand it shouldn't be too hard because he didn't get roaring drunk, on the other hand though he must have met at least 50 people and he's not very great with Japanese name that start to blend together at that point. "Uh, yeah, right that's the guy I spoke to last night at Ito's party? The one with the okimono stuff? I gave you his card." The man had wanted to talk to Freddie but also knew that the finer points of antiques were lost on him this late into the evening, and was hoping he'd ring him later.

"Yes," Freddie practically spits, "I called up this morning." Freddie stares again at Jim, as though waiting for him to fess up. Only problem is that Jim _really_ genuinely does not know what he did wrong. "He told me how insulting you were to him."

Jim's confusion only grows, surely he couldn't have shared more than ten sentences with the man, he'd be surprised if this conversation lasted 3 minutes. "What? I would never." Is the other man... lying? But to what end? Just to drive a wedge between him and Freddie? "I didn't- We barely talked, but I swear, I didn't insult him."

Freddie still looks simmering mad. His volatile temper hasn't yet made its appearance, and Jim is starting to think that might actually be a good thing. There's something in Freddie's eyes, the way they've soften when looking at him. Jim thinks it might well be trust. "You swear you didn't?"

Jim shakes his head again. "I swear, but if I caused offense, I didn't mean to, but I will apologize."

"Mmm," Freddie says softly, wrapping his delicate pianist fingers around the warm porcelain before taking a sip. "I'm sorry I- I do believe you, I do, only I..."

"Believe him too?" Jim knew that getting angry in the face of Freddie's, or generally one's, anger hardly served him and that staying calm was the most important. Now that the tensions had been diffused, they could get to the bottom of this. Jim knew he hadn't insulted Yoko- uhh, well the man's name was escaping him again, but that didn't matter as long as his intentions at least were good.

"I'm- I'm a little upset, and I don't know if I'm upset with you or with him, so I'm going to need- need some space."

"Right," Jim replies, trying his best to take in on the chin. He knows he didn't insult this man, and it is his honeymoon, he doesn't want to be parted from his new husband already, but clinging on will only cause Freddie to push him further away. He can only hope that in his absence Freddie will see the light rather than slide even further away. Jim doesn't say anything else, grabbing his coat from the hook. He pats the pockets, keys and wallet, present, before leaving. It's almost accidental, but he slams the door shut as he leaves.

Once behind the closed door, he slouches sighing. This is the first time since their wedding that he hadn't kissed Freddie good morning. Surely they'd overcome this as they had everything else, actually real problem rather than this nothing one. But was it really nothing? The problem was trust. Jim was in many ways Freddie's most serious relationship in a long time, his first time trying monogamy for so long. Trying to really be in a successful, long term committed relationship. But maybe Freddie couldn't change his party ways and live style, that what they had, what they had built together between them and at Garden Lodge was just temporary. An illusion, a dream, that would fade with the waking light of day.

Jim huffs, shoving his hat on. He is being ridiculous. It's not like Freddie was cheating on him, or taking their relationship in any kind of steps backwards. Freddie had just been upset and wanted some space to cool down. Jim is giving him that, and when he returns Freddie will realise this was all some misunderstanding or a lie on that other man's part. They'll honeymoon as though nothing had happened, maybe be even the closer for it, and they'll still love each other until their dying days. That was what they had promised, what they had vowed to each other, for all that the law would not bind them too it.

Freddie, on the other side of the closed door, drags a hand over his face. He's already fucking this up and they've barely been married a week. He just- He'd been hurt by Yokoyama's words, that someone he loved and trusted was being cruel to such a dear friend, and without reason or purpose. He couldn't- Freddie just saw red, stewing in rage until his husband awoke, only getting angrier and angrier as he thought about it. All the people that had betrayed, used, and abused him for his fame. He'd really thought Jim was different because he wasn't with Freddie for his fame. But of course people are shitty to non-famous people all the time.

Then he'd been petty and spiteful, denying Jim even a cup of coffee or to stay in their hotel room, when he seemed to be nothing but confused and willing to figure this out. Freddie sighs, maybe he isn't cut out for such a relationship, if he can't trust his partner or communicate with him when problems do happen.

He doesn't know what to do, how he even managed to fuck this up so much, and how he's going to fix it. And so like always when he has boy-problems he rings up Roger. He hadn't even thought to look at the clock until Roger's tired voice picks up. Fuck but he's just ruining everything today. 8am here means... late in London, math is hard this early in the morning, but surely Roger will forgive him this after everything they've been through.

Freddie skips any kind of apology because it simply won't really be true. "I don't have a good track record of dating men," Freddie starts, as though that is any way helpful or even particularly pertinent, but it's the only thing on his mind. If he has problems with everyone it's unlikely that everyone is the problem, it's far more likely that he as the common denominator is the problem.

There's a long pause, probably Roger sighing too quietly for the receiver to pick up, before he replies. "Right."

It's not just an affirmation but also clearly a prompt for more, or at least that's how Freddie's going to understand it. Anyways if Roger won't listen there's Phoebe. It's not that the large man is payed to deal with him, although that's part of it, but it's his more... tender nature that lends to him being a good listener. Roger is mostly a good listener in that he is Freddie's best friend.

"I don't- What if I've... done it again...?" Freddie trails off as though hoping he doesn't have to say it. He never has before and he wouldn't like to start now. That's the great thing about men at least, you don't have to say the painful emotional things, you can just imply them, skirt around and hopefully avoid them for the rest of your life without having to address them. But he also acknowledges that might not be the most helpful. He's never really talked about this in detail with Roger. Roger knew some of it just by sheer proximity, and had asked - no had ordered- him to do better.

For a while there Freddie didn't think that was possible. That that kind of love didn't exist for his kind, or maybe just for him. It was hard to imagine being worthy of that. Then somehow he kept finding Jim until he was smart enough to hold on. It had been far from a bumpless ride, but it had been nothing like his previous relationships especially as... Jim helped him change for the better. At the start Jim was hot, available, and delightful to taunt Winnie with, but of course Jim is so much more to him than that now. But just because he's a better man than Freddie's exes doesn't mean he is a *good* man.

"Has he- are you alone right now?" Roger tone makes it clear what he is really asking: 'Are you safe?'

Roger could be protective of him in a rather vicious way, and Freddie has to say he's always loved that kind of care and attention. Still that's a terrible thing to let him think. "I'm fine. Me and Jim had a fight- an argument and I asked him to leave... Well actually," Freddie twirled the cord around his finger, "I might have kicked him out."

"Kicked- For the day?"

"Oh! Yes, I don't- I was feeling very disagreeable," Roger knows Freddie well enough to know exactly how bitchy the singer can be when he's in a mood. "So I thought it was best to cool off before I did something I'd regret. I don't- I mean it is possible that... that we don't reconcile, I'm very upset right now it's hard to imagine, but I know how these things are, they pass, I forgive-" Roger makes a noise, "Even when I shouldn't I know. But I don't-" Freddie trails his finger against the grain of the phone's stand. "Sometimes I feel like I don't even know my own mind."

Roger would have more than chase words if he knew more about Freddie's past relations. Gaslighting might be a word he would use. Or abusive. Controlling was certainly a word that had been used although on both ends, Freddie was hardly someone easy to date. And Freddie had grown to just think it was normal the way he was treated, more than that, he wanted it. He intentionally sought out relationships that burned bright and hot, where they fought and argued, where they hurt him, just because he thought he needed that for his art.

But he didn't have that now with Jim, and everyone and their mothers thought he rocked Live Aid. There was more to his performances, to getting his blood up than conflict or fighting, and there was more to his life than settling for mediocrity. Still he- It's not like it's the first time he and Jim have fought. It'd gotten so bad, Jim had almost left Garden Lodge. And when it was over Jim didn't just forgive him, he asked who had poisoned his mind.

It was true that not everyone felt the way he did about the Irishman, but Freddie had been wrong to view his previous beaus with such rose tinted glasses, so they could have been right then. How could he think to trust his new relationship against the words from his older ones? But he had, it had been so silly anyways, a fight if not about nothing about something quickly forgotten and it could have split them up. Yet Freddie found himself at the same cross roads now. Roger could say anything he wanted, the same that those at Garden Lodge had last time, but in the end the choice would be his to make, right or wrong.

And what he really wanted was to be told he was wrong, that Jim was worthy of his forgiveness, and they could love once more unimpeded. That was the easy way out, a return to his 'happily ever after' but it would be wrong to take that path if further down it lead to more heartache. "Alright, that's fine. That's fair, it happens to all of us Fred. I'm sure you know the phrase 'honeymoon phase,' sometimes love for all that it is true can blind us and an outside opinion can help."

"I- I've found out Jim hurt a friend, and I don't-" he clenched his hand hard against his lap as tears threatened. Even through the phone line Roger would know if he was crying. "He outright denied it. He didn't explain, - he couldn't- I just kicked him out, I didn't want to hear it I just- I felt betrayed."

"Shhh, shh," Roger hushed, the anguish clear in Freddie's tone even from half a globe away. "That makes sense. It hurts us when our loved ones act hurtfully. While it would be nice to hear Jim's side of course, getting space to avoid more conflict or escalating the situation makes sense, and might well have been the best thing to do." Who needs a therapist when they have the dulcet voice of Roger Taylor to soothe them? "Do you have more details?"

"Last night we were at Ito's party, they're that friend from the theater that collects those-"

"Just the relevant things I think," normally Roger would just let him prattle on but if he's tired his curtness does make sense.

"Anyways Yokoyama was there. He's- a friend. Someone I value at the very least," it's hard when you are a rockstar or a client to have traditional 'friendships' but that doesn't mean they are nothing. "And I wanted to get in touch with him, he's an agent or a manager or whatever it is that hawks artist's stuff to sell. The go between seller and buyer." Roger knows what an agent is and how purchasing artworks but he can tell Freddie is very nearly at his point and so lets him go on.

"I've been told he's the man to go for some lovely ivory okimonos. I knew Jim spoke to him because I barely got the chance to last night and I wanted to get in contact with him, so Jim-" thoughtful, kind, caring Jim whom he'd thrown out without letting him have so much as a cup of coffee. "Jim got his card for me. I called him. And the first thing he told me was 'Jim was very insulting to me last night.'"

Roger gets a terrible feeling as the silence goes on. "Did you- You got more information about what he did?" Even if he knew this Yokoyama fellow, that little seemed a lot to fight with your husband - love of the last three ish years- about. Although now that Roger thinks about it, he does remember hearing that the first fight after getting married is suppose to be the worst. If he had anything like a conventional relationship with his wife he might know this.

"He said he was disrespected." Honestly Freddie hadn't asked any details because he hadn't felt the need to. Was that not already bad enough?

"You don't need me to tell you that problem solving, conflict resolution, is done by communicating. I know you know this. But of course, I'm always here for you to vent, although this phone call will be expensive. I just think, once you've calmed down, you should get both sides of the story. Ask that guy what happened, then ask Jim to see what is what. I can't tell you right here, right now from what little you've told me that Jim is irredeemable or even in the wrong. But I'm not gonna say that other guy was a terrible liar just trying to drive wedges between you too either. Honestly it's very possible that with Japan if it's a question of 'disrespect' or 'dishonour' that it's a culture clash at worse. I just hope, now that you've calmed down you can do whatever is best."

Freddie sighs. That wasn't a very convenient answer even if it was true. The times when his dating woes could be fixed by just smashing things into walls or screaming seem a lot more straightforward. The price of happiness, or even * _gasp_ * being an adult about this. "Thanks Rog, what would I do with you?"

"Need to find a less sexy drummer," Roger replies automatically before turning more serious, "I hope this works out Fred, good luck."

"Thanks," and with that he hangs up the phone. Now the hard part. He dials up another caller.

\--  
When Jim comes back he wonders if Freddie's left word. With Phoebe, the receptionist, anyone but it's all quiet. Great. He could be facing an 'apology' even though he knows very well at this point that Freddie never says 'sorry,' or the axe. He will defend himself if needed. He's thought about it every way he can, and he simply doesn't remember anything but a completely average conversation with the man, if he's even remembering who it was properly. But it's not like he fought with anyone either at the party.

His key is in his pocket, almost heavy as it mocks him. For all that is temporary, this too is their home while they are here, and again Jim could find himself being made to leave. He hopes that isn't the case, he knows Freddie can burn so hot, his rage so consuming, but he also knows he can be reasoned with. Hopefully.

And so he knocks. It feels like a loud sound as he waits, nerves racking his body. What if Freddie would calm down if only given a little more time, and Jim is back too soon? But Jim couldn't imagine being out any longer, he's done nothing for the last hours, but there's simply nothing he wants to do without Freddie. Without his husband. This is their honeymoon after all. Still if Freddie is angry, not so much to fight but to turn him away, Jim will... figure something out.

Thankfully instead when Freddie opens the door its to glomp him in a hug, nearly crying as he blubbers on. Jim doesn't actually think that's a great sign. Does this mean that man that started this has proven himself a liar? Is there some terrible headline splashed on the tabloids? "I should have never doubted you, I shouldn't have. I should trust you more, I do trust you I just-"

"It's alright, it's alright," Jim feels a little wrong footed to be the one soothing Fred. Shouldn't he be the one angry, needing consolation from Freddie? But it's not surprising. He knew what he was getting into when he said his vows, and if Freddie changed then he'd hardly be the man he'd pledged himself to.

Jim tries to guide them to the couch but Freddie is being unhelpful. He hesitates for a moment, normally Freddie would love it but after this morning he's not sure. Still it's a good way to test the current situation, Jim easily sweeps the more petit Freddie into his arms to carry him. As always Freddie squeals before getting a little breathless. He likes how strong his husband is, and how easily he can be manhandled. Jim likes it too.

Rather than seat him down, Jim lays Freddie out lounging him on the couch as though a Roman emperor. As for Jim he kneels by his side, present and attentive without being dominating, or so he hopes. Freddie sits up to get eye level with him, clutching to both of his hands tightly. "Yokoyama-san explained everything to me. I apologized on your behalf, Roger was right. It was all a big misunderstanding. Just a cultural difference."

At least it's good to know that Roger is on his side. He's known it for a while, not particularly explicitly, but that the band thought he was good for Freddie. Good. Jim too thought he was good for Freddie, as Freddie was good for him. He was- angry was probably the wrong word- perturbed that all this had happened without there being any fault, or anyone to blame. Had Jim actually done something wrong, he would have earned his treatment. Had Yokoyama then Jim could be angry at him. Instead it was a misunderstanding with his frustrations left nowhere to go but broil unpleasantly inside of him.

"A cultural misunderstanding?" He might as well find out what it is as to not do it again.

Freddie nods eager to share, it's more than the Japan art he's really taken with but much of their culture. "Business cards are a big deal here, you can't just accept them willy-nilly. It never occured to Yokoyama-san that the whole world didn't treat them so... procedurally. And so by failing to respond in kind you disrespected him, like you didn't care, like he didn't matter."

Right, seems fair enough. Jim wouldn't like to be disrespected either, and he can only imagine how the poor sod felt when his husband had the 'nerve' to call him for a favor the next day. "I see, so you-" Jim gestured, hoping not to accidentally push Freddie who has now swung back to being on his side, and has left behind his anger towards Jim.

"Oh yes, I see how it happened. Of course, you couldn't have known. I should have- I should have trusted you," Freddie repeats. "You're never just a jerk for the sake of it, and especially not to one of my friend or business partners."

Jim accepts the apology for all that the words 'I'm sorry' are not remotely included. And so he forgives, because at the end of the day he loves this man and wants to spend the rest of his life with him. "It's alright love. I understand, especially when the allegations came about in such a fashion. From someone that didn't stand to gain anything from making them, and that only told you when it came up rather than spreading it unprompted. These things do happen," Although Jim's notice a trend with Freddie, because his life is so grand and he can be so dramatic, it does certainly tend to happen more with Freddie.

"What matters," Jim presses on, well aware of what kind of man he's married, "is that we are able to work it out. I guess-" He gestures again. "That in a perfect world, if we were perfect people, you wouldn't have gotten upset, or I would have found a way to explain myself more clearly rather than just leave-"

"Actually," Freddie interrupts, looking a little nervous. He lies back more onto the couch. "Roger thought it was rather good of us to do that. I shouldn't- I probably shouldn't have kicked you out, especially not without even letting you have a cuppa. I should have been the one to leave as I was the one upset. Still regardless of the details, I think space like that, apart, was good. I can get- I know how I can be. So when I'm all upset and worked into such a state, Roger was saying and I agree, that there's probably nothing to it but for me to calm down. Or else, I'm afraid things would only get worse and there'd be no solving anything at all."

Jim listens thoughtfully. Roger's known him longest so it does a lot to validate the theory. Jim personally likes to strike will the iron is hot, he doesn't like to leave things unsaid and undone. They just fester until there can be no cutting them out. Yet, he has heard of people that need to cool off like that. It's not necessarily always his way, or his first instinct with Freddie, so it's good to know. He doesn't know if he could have guessed it just from their fights. On one hand they are thankfully few, on the other hand they're terrible. So terrible that Jim often can't think straight, let alone strategize to avoid further fights. The forest for the trees and all that.

"I see. Well, it's all done and over now," Jim is hardly one to cry over spilled milk. What will it accomplish for him to hold on to any bitterness? It's easy for his mind to say that, and he will do everything he can to live up to his words, but his heart still remains upset. Nothing that won't fade now that the wound has been addressed. "Nothing broken, nothing hurt that can't be fixed. Could have been much worse, so we'll chalk it up to a growing pain that will if not prevent, help deal with such a thing from happening going forward." Jim makes to get up, leaning on the couch to pull himself off his knees.

The perfect position for Freddie to wrap his arms around his hubby's neck. Not that Jim considered that when getting up, of course. "Do you want me to kiss it better?"

"Mmm," Jim rumbled in affirmation. Freddie loved it when he did that, especially when they were spooning and he could feel the vibrations against his chest. Which is why it is unsurprising when Freddie pulls him down so they might be chest-to-chest as though hoping for it again.

Softly Freddie presses their moustaches together, their lips meeting sweetly under that. Jim straddles him and Freddie hands tighten around him, ever so slowly the kiss increases in heat. But only just a little. Almost as though they were teenagers, hoping to enjoy each other for hours. It's hard for them to do that, more than men grown at this point, but there's just something so sweet and intimate about it. Everything has seemed more intimate, more intense since they've gotten married. It's so silly, it's not like the government or religious bodies even acknowledge their bond. Yet they did it anyways, how could they do anything else? And now it feels so real and true between them.

It's odd to think about, but perhaps not so odd when you consider how one form or another of forbidden or secret marriages have been happening for all of human history. It was more than common for slaves to marry in America, it was the norm for all that their masters and society did not acknowledge it. But sometimes there is nothing as silly as laws that can stop souls longing to be together, that can stop love. For that's what they have, love.

Freddie breaks away from the kiss slowly for them to have a breathing break. He pants as he looks up into Jim's face, his deep brown eyes open and loving. "You look still a little frustrated, my dear," he teases as he whines a hand at the base of Jim's hair, tugging at the hairs there.

Jim is still a little frustrated but more so to have it pointed out, specially when he was having such charitable thoughts towards Freddie and their relationship. What had his husband been thinking about while Jim had been appreciating being married? Before he can say anything, he's not sure what he'd say to defuse the situation, he might well just make it worse, start another fight- his stomach rumbles.

Freddie laughs, carefree and delighted, his lips curl up and his eyes crinkling with pleasure. Truly there could be no more beautiful sight. As much as Jim sometimes wonders what he's gotten himself into, he knows he wants a thousand more moments like this. "I have heard that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

So then Freddie, the dirty rascal, pulls himself out from under Jim to call them up room service. Jim's tempted to use some of that manhandling they both like so much to have the lithe Freddie back under him, but he is actually hungry. He hasn't eaten since last night, not getting breakfast before he was kicked out and his stomach being far too in knots to eat when he was out.

And much like with the potato meal for St. Patrick's, Freddie is right. Food does much to woo him, not to mention is far more thoughtful and considerate than any old measly 'I'm sorry.' Especially as Freddie is sure to order Jim's favourites if not outright the whole menu. Maybe he'll even have the food be brought from out of the hotel if something strikes his fancy. Freddie at least uses his money for things he enjoys which while often over the top for mere Jim, it's certainly better than sitting in a vault not being used.

"If a full belly doesn't help you with your frustration," Freddie directs to him once he's hung up the phone, stroking over Jim's unattended to stubble. "Then we'll go back to plan A, but you have to wait until dessert."

Jim laughs and huffs, knowing he's fully going to enjoy both. It doesn't matter at the end of the day if they fight, everyone fights. What matters is that there can be trust and communication. That they have learn how to resolve any such conflict together, he and him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Japan
> 
> Yes Japan is really like that about business cards and while now with media and like the internet, they are probably aware of how different it is in 'Western' culture, I can easily imagine that in the 80's it was far less clear.


End file.
